A Distant Planet
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: When strange things and people start showing up in Denton, it forces Penelope Majors to find out the truth about her parents, and maybe find out who her real father is.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first Rocky Horror fanfic (probably my last one. Idk). The story is centered around Janet and Rocky's daughter Penelope Majors, and her search for the truth, when mysterious things and people start showing up in Denton. A lot of the characters are next generation OC's, and shock treatment never happened. Also, I'm not really using anything from 'Revenge of the Old Queen' because I don't like the plot and I don't consider it canon. But, I will be using De lordy and the queen as characters, just because I want to. So, with that being said, I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this and I really hope you enjoy :)**

 **Warning: I do NOT own RHPS, all the characters belong to Richard O'Brian. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

 **12:42PM. JANUARY 10, 1976. DENTON, OH. BRAD'S HOUSE.**

The weather was chilly in Denton, and Janet Weiss knew it. She walked cautiously down the street, bundled up in two coats, a scarf, hat, and gloves. Usually, she wouldn't be out in the cold, but then again this was under unusual circumstances. It all started about a month after that horrible night at the Frankenstein's place, Janet had begun to realize that she'd missed her period. Though, this was not uncommon for her to miss her cycle, given the events that had taken place on that November night, she had to be sure. So, after taking not one, but three pregnancy tests, Janet knew that she had to be pregnant, and it wasn't Brad's.

It was all so surreal how things happened so fast, how everything spun out of control so quickly. It almost hurt to think about how happy she and Brad were. They were going to get married, going to buy a house, have kids, but it was all ruined. All ruined because of a sexual sadist in six inch heels, who could be the father of her child, decided to pull Janet and her fiancé into his sick twisted world. And, then there was the incestuous handy man and his sister, that girl and Eddie, and Rocky. Yes, Rocky, the beautiful creation, who could also be the father, enveloped poor Janet in a sea of lust and desire. It was truly surreal.

As Janet rounded the corner to Brad's house, the wind started to pick up. Snow flurries scattered across her face, making her cover up with her scarf. When she arrived at the door, she knocked quickly, wanting to get inside as soon as possible.

A few seconds passed and there was no answer, so Janet tried again. After about the fourth time or so, she had had enough. Gently, she pushed the door open, letting herself into the house and out of the cold. As she walked through the small home, discarding her coats and thing, a strong aroma of smoke filled her nostrils. When she arrived to the living room what she saw next shocked her.

The room was dark, and in one of the recliners sat Brad, only in a t-shirt and boxers, with a smoke in one hand and a glass of Bourbon in the other. He looked almost sad, like he was in some sort of cationic state. He was dead to the world, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Oh, Brad," Janet whispered as she made her way over to him, "Oh, Brad, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you're like this. If we hadn't of made that Journey the car wouldn't have broken down, and if I had just listened to you, and stayed in the car then maybe this would have never happened."

Brad ignored her and continued to smoke his cigarette.

"I shouldn't have let frank take me the way he did. I was saving myself for you, y'know? It was like I couldn't control myself. And, I'm sorry for sleeping with Rocky. I was just so angry when I saw you in bed with that lunatic. I know that's no excuse, but it's true… Oh, Brad, say something! Anything!" she cried as he continued to stare off into space.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he muttered after a long pause of silence.

"Is that all?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Janet?!" Brad growled, slamming his drink on the end table.

"How about an explanation to why you weren't at work? I can't keep telling them you're sick. Ralph is starting to ask questions, and your family is worried sick about you."

"I've been confused, Janet, which is understandable considering what happened that night."

"Confused? Like what, you like men now?"

"No! Well, yes maybe, I don't know. Since we got back there have been others," he said, looking down to the floor in shame, "But, I'm attracted to you too, but it's like I'm only attracted to you. I just don't know, Janet… I'm confused."

Janet didn't quite understand what Brad meant by that. Maybe she was the only girl he ever had feelings for. It was pretty obvious that the _others_ were men, but he loves her? This didn't make sense at all, though that didn't stop her from getting Brad out of this slump, "Well, were you so confused, that you had to miss Dr. Scott's funeral?" she finally said.

This caught Brad off guard, he knew his old high school science teacher had died a few weeks after they'd returned to Denton due to internal bleeding, but what he didn't know was that he missed the funeral. "What day is it?" Brad asked as if he just snapped out of a daze.

"It's the tenth of January, Brad! His funeral was days ago. Everyone was surprised you weren't there to mourn him, being his favorite student and all."

"I had no idea," he replied softly.

"You need to snap out of it, Brad. I understand how you feel, but you're letting Frank-N-Furter take over your life. You need to know that he can't hurt you anymore. If you continue to wallow, you'll be lost forever."

"That's easy for you to say! I never knew I could enjoy being with a man until that night, but I did, I liked it! I had never danced in fishnets, never painted my face, or strutted around in heels. It was a strange sensation for me. How can I face my friends and family now? And, how could you possibly understand what I'm going through?" he said as tears slid down his face.

"Because, I'm pregnant, Brad!" Janet yelled, making him stop and stare up at her.

"You're pregnant?"

Janet nodded as the tears welled up in her eyes. This might have been the wrong time to blurt that out, but what else was she supposed to do? He wasn't listening to her, and it was starting to get ridiculous. Of course she understood what he was going through. She knew he was scared, because she was feeling the same way.

Brad stared at her in apprehension, "Well, whose is it? I know it's not mine."

"I don't know whose it is," she said truthfully, "Oh, what am I going to do? I can't raise a baby by myself. Brad, I'm frightened."

In an instant, Brad put out his cigarette, stood up from his chair, and pulled Janet into a hug, "It's alright, Janet," he said in his normally smooth, deep monotone voice. As he soothed her, Brad glanced down to see the engagement ring was still on Janet's finger.

"You're still wearing the ring?"

She looked up at him, "I haven't taken it off, because it reminds me of what we were before. I miss you, Brad."

"I miss you too, Janet," he said, and it was the truth. Brad missed Janet, he missed being with her, having her in his arms. It was true he was still angry with her, but he loved her, and he would do anything to make her happy.

"So," he cleared his throat, "do you want to stay and talk about it?"

* * *

 **4:35PM. JANUARY 10, 1976. TRANSSEXUAL, TRANSYLVANIA. THE COURT ROOM.**

The Transylvanian councilmen sat in their chairs as they watched the accused step forward. He was bound and looked badly beaten. Then again, that's what two months in prison will do to someone.

"Remove his restraints," said one of the councilmen.

The guards did so, being all but gentle on the poor handy man. When the shackles broke, Riff rubbed his sore wrists. It was such a relief to be free from the cells, even though it had only been for a couple of months. Being tortured in Transylvanian prison was no picnic, but all the suffering was no match to the separation of him and his most beautiful sister, Magenta, who was spared on the courts behalf.

"Riff Raff," said a loud booming voice that could only have been from the head councilman himself, "you are here because of treason and murder. You have slain royal blood along with others as well. Do you deny these claims?"

"No, Head Councilman, I do not," Riff Raff said in his usual soft tone.

"Then why do it? Explain yourself! Explain, and I might let you live."

"A decision had to be made. Dr. Frank-N-Furter failed his mission, he was blowing our cover. The Bureau of Investigation was on to us, and I couldn't wait anymore."

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter's mission was to study earth and find ways to make our civilization more advanced. Your mission was to assist him and make sure he made it home safely. Furter may have failed his mission, but the moment you killed him, you failed your mission as well."

Riff Raff looked down to the floor in shame, "I apologize for my heinous behavior, but Frank was a monster. When I eradicated him, I was only looking out for the safety of our beloved planet. He was hurting innocent earthlings, and using our technology for his own selfish pleasures. It was for the best, and I ask you take pity on me, sire."

"Pity you? I should have you and your sister hanged for what you did!" he roared.

Riff Raff's head shot up at the mention of his sister, "NO! No, Please spare her, Head Councilman. Hang me from the Rafters, torture me till the day I die, but let Magenta live. She's done nothing wro-"

"Silence!" he roared, "Now, I _should_ have you both executed for your crimes…"

"But?"

"But, I have plans for you, Riff Raff," the Head Councilman said before turning to the rest of the council, "This meeting is adjourned for the time being. We will discuss the rest at a later time, thank you," he then stood up and ushered Riff Raff to follow him.

Riff Raff sighed in relief as he followed the Head Councilman out of the court room and into the hallway.

"I hope you realize how hot of water you're in."

"I do, and I apologize," he said, trying to keep up.

"Not only did you kill the queen's only son and heir to the throne, you murdered an earthling, and a creation that could have been one of the most revolutionary breakthroughs in bio chemical research."

"I understand, but-"

"And," he said with a malicious smile, "I bet you didn't think I'd find out about your little secret."

Riff Raff stopped and gave the Head Councilman a confused look, "Secret, sire?"

"Yes, the secret, a vital secret that you've kept from us. Do you know what secret I'm talking about?" when Riff Raff didn't answer, the Head Councilman started to become impatient, "The boy, Riff Raff! Frank's son?"

"I can explain" he said quickly, and he could. Before he and Magenta even thought about overthrowing Frank-N-Furter, Frank and Columbia had a son. It had been about one and a half years before Brad Majors and his fiancé Janet Weiss decided to pay them a visit, Columbia had been pregnant with Frank's child. When he was born, Frank decided to give him away, despite Columbia's pleas for him not to.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"As you know, Frank was very desirable; well he was twice that on earth. While on our mission he had many admirers, but there was this one girl who was like no other to him, her name was Columbia. From the moment Frank saw her, he wanted her."

"Get to the point," he said, looking quite bored.

"Alright, Frank seduced Columbia and forced her to stay in the castle with us. When she found out she was pregnant they were both thrilled, though when the boy was born, Frank sent him away."

"Why?"

"He said that no child should be subjected to such macabre ways. He said that he was not fit to raise a child, and that living amongst the earthlings would give him the most normal life. Columbia though, begged him to keep their child, but to no avail. He left the boy with Columbia's parents, both of them wept," Riff Raff stated.

The Head Councilman nodded his head as if he was confirming the story, "Well, now Frank-N-Furter is dead, and the next one up for the thrown is De Lordy. And, I don't have to tell you what terrible things he would do as ruler."

This was true. Riff Raff understood perfectly what he meant. Frank would have been bad, but De Lordy was ten times worse, "So, you want the boy?" he asked.

"We already have him. Your sister told us everything already," the Head Councilman said casually as he started to walk again.

"Sire?"

"I told you I had plans for you, Riff Raff, big ones. To ensure De Lordy will not become ruler, we need the boy. Due to being Transylvanian and human, the queen has rejected him. I need you and your sister to become his legal guardians until the queen passes, so he can take the throne."

"What if I refuse?" he mumbled, just loud enough for the other man to hear. To be honest, Riff Raff was glad they sent away frank's son. He didn't want to serve two monsters. Also, why would he want a child? It was true he was planning to have one with Magenta someday, but today was not that day.

"I wasn't asking. You will take this child, and you will raise him, or you will get the original sentence of execution."

Riff Raff sighed grimly, "Yes, Head Councilman. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. I want to put you and your sister on another mission, this time you will be acting by yourselves. There is a Transylvanian, a former follower of Frank-N-Furter, who has been murdering innocent life forms from different planets and different galaxies. His name is Cace-E-Carter. I want you to find him, and bring him back dead or alive to face the court's good justice. Can you do that for me?"

Riff Raff nodded and bowed, "It would be an honor, sire."

The Head Councilman smiled, "Good! And, just so what happened last time doesn't happen again. I want you back in Transylvania every two years, just so I know what your progress is," he said before his expression got darker, "But remember, this is a way for you to get your freedom back, so if you fail either of you missions, you and your sister _will_ be hung for treason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," he said, stopping in front of a large door, "Your sister is in here, I want you to catch her up to speed. I must go attend to the courts, I'll be back later. So, get your affairs in order, you two ship out tonight.

Riff Raff nodded as he watched the Head Councilman walk away. After opening the door, he entered a gothic styled room that seemed to be some sort of library. There he saw Magenta sitting at a table with a boy no older than two. He had a tousle of black hair, and emerald green eyes.

Magenta looked back and smiled as Riff Raff walked towards her. She was so happy to be back in Transsexual, and she couldn't wait to sit along the moon drenched shores with her beloved brother, who she'd been missing terribly. "Riff," she said, standing up to hug him.

"I've been counting the days we would be together again, Magenta," he said softly, petting her unkempt red hair, "Though I'm afraid not even Transylvanian prison can even keep us apart. I just hope you're alright."

"I am, dear brother, but you're the one who went through all that torture. I merely sat here, waiting for your return," she said, looking at the young boy, "The council had informed me that we needed a proper heir to the throne, and I told them about Frank-N-Furter's child. I hope you don't think wicked of me."

"Not at all, but it will take some getting used to. I was informed by the Head Councilman that we have a new mission, we'll have to take the Furter boy with us."

"A new mission?" Magenta said, with a look that almost broke Riff Raff's heart, "But, we just got back."

"I know, my love, but this is mandatory. We complete it, we have our freedom. Think about it, Magenta, we will no longer be slaves to Frank and when we return we will be heroes."

"And, if we don't?"

"Then we'll be executed. I'm so sorry, Magenta. I know how much you longed to return to Transylvania."

"It doesn't matter now," she sniffed, "If we have to do this than we will. I just wish we didn't have to leave so soon."

Riff raff gave his sister a solemn look, "I know, but once we find who we're looking for, we can return home," he said as he circled the table, "Now, all that's left to discuss is the boy. Does he have a name?"

"I'm sure he does, but I don't know what it is."

"Hmm, perhaps we could name him? He said, taking a moment to think of a name that would fit the young boy. Once he had it a smile played his lips, "Flynn."

"Flynn," Magenta said slowly as if she were testing it out, "Flynn Furter. I like it."

"Yes," Riff Raff's smile widened as he stopped in front of the child, who currently had his fist balled up in his mouth, "Hello, young one. You may call me uncle."

* * *

 **Ok, so is this confusing? I hope not. A lot will be explained later on. Again, thanks for reading, and if you liked it I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	2. Penelope and Flynn

**Hi! So, this is chapter two, hopefully things make a little bit more sense. In this chapter, we see through the lives a Penelope and Flynn. Originally, I was going to make Penelope Frank and Janet's daughter, and make it like a finding yourself, becoming ruler of Transylvania story, but I also wanted a frank and Columbia child, so I did that, had rocky be the father of Janet's child, and kind of turned this into a love story. Also, barely anyone had done a Rocky/Janet child. Probably, because Janet had sex with Frank first, so it makes more sense that way, but eh. I always liked Janet with Rocky anyway, because they had more chemistry, and that way Frank could have Brad all to himself :). Oh, and remember that this story is next gen oc, so the narrator I have in this story is actually the son of the criminologist. Anyways, thanks for reading this! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcomed, and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own RHPS, all** **the characters belong to Richard O'Brian. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

A young man looked solemnly out the window, as he held a book in his hands titled 'The Denton Affair'. He was but a young lawyer, no older than thirty. And, it was true his curiosity had gotten the best of him, when strange things started to happen in Denton, but it was after a young girl came to him, asking about his father's work, that really had him interested. It was also true that his father, who was a criminologist, put something special in his son's care before he died. Though it was never of any interest to him until now, after recovering a book from his father's personal safe, the young lawyer continued to study and picked up where he left off.

A few moments later, the lawyer walked over to his desk. "I would like, if I may?" he said, turning to face you, the reader, "to tell you a fascinating story."

The young man flipped through a few pages before closing the book, and holding it up, "In this book, it tells the journey of Brad Majors and his fiancée Janet Weiss, two ordinary, healthy kids, who left Denton one late November evening, to visit a Dr. Everett Scott. What happened to them that night was a terrible and traumatic experience, and in its entirety would be too long to explain. Yes, that is another story, and for another time.

This story however, is much more recent, seventeen years later to be exact. It follows a young girl by the name of Penelope Majors, as she discovers the secrets behind her family and what happened to them that late November night. Now, it is true that a pizza establishment by the name of Carter's Pizza recently showed up in Denton, about the time people started to go missing. It was a local catastrophe, and rare that such criminal acts were taking place in Denton… it made me wonder," he said, drifting off into thought.

"But!" the lawyer exclaimed, snapping out of his daze, "As dark storm clouds rolled in, a moving van pulled into a house down the street, not far from where Penelope lived. It was well known that the currently vacant house was old and rather frightening. It was even said to be haunted. And, it was also said that the new family themselves were a fairly odd set of individuals.

These factors, although intimidating, did not stop the young girl's curiosity of the new family. And, it also didn't stop her mother, Janet, from being a good neighbor and showing some hospitality. Yes, on that day. On a September afternoon, the Majors family was once again pulled into the dark embrace of a force beyond their imagination."

* * *

 **4:00PM. SEPTEMBER 15, 1993. DENTON, OH. THE MAJORS HOUSEHOLD.**

Seventeen year old Penelope Majors sat at the end of the couch, talking to her best friend, Cordelia Hapschatt, over the phone. She twisted her hair with her index finger, as she rambled on about school, homework, and what was playing at the drive through that weekend.

On the other side of the couch was Penelope's younger half-brother William, who was two years her junior, playing some mind numbing videogame that he'd eventually get bored of.

Penelope never had much in common with Will, he usually like videogames and basket ball, while she preferred reading books, singing, and having late night movie sessions with Cordelia. Though, through their differences they seem to make it work without killing each other. But, today, he just seemed to be pushing her buttons.

"Die, you intergalactic space scum," Will muttered, as he started to randomly button mash, "Die, die, die…"

"Could you possibly please shut up?" she asked him, putting her hand over the phone.

"Sorry, _princess_ , but I just made it to level eighteen, so go somewhere else if it really bothers you."

Penelope winced at his use of the word 'princess', which was what their father usually referred to her as, "There is only one phone, so I can't. Plus, I only get thirty minutes of phone time, you can play that stupid game whenever you want," she argued.

"This game isn't stupid, you're stupid."

"Well, you-" Penelope started to say, before she was interrupted by the kitchen door flinging open to reveal her mother.

Janet Majors stood at the doorway, with her hands and shirt covered in flour, which could be considered a good or bad thing. She usually baked when she was upset.

"So," Will said, pausing his game, "What did dad do this time?"

"Your father didn't do anything, William. I just thought it would be nice to bake a cake for the new neighbors. And, I was thinking you two could go over there and give it to them.

"Why us?" he whined, "Why can't you do it?"

Janet glared at her youngest child, putting her hands on her hips, "Because, I'm making dinner, and I don't have time to. So, please do me this favor.

Penelope quickly said bye to Cordelia, and hung the phone up, "Don't worry, mom, we'll take it over there right now."

"We will?" he asked, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Yes, we will," she confirmed, making Janet smile in approval.

"Great, cake's on the counter. Just take it over and drop it off, and please don't stay too long. I've got a roast in the oven and it's almost done. Also, you're father doesn't like the idea of you two being over there, he thinks the house is filled with weirdos."

It didn't take long for Penelope and Will to walk over to the old house. Many people stayed away from the place, because it was said to be haunted, but that was just a story. Penelope never really believed in ghosts, but her mother sure did. She'd never go to any house that was old or large, and she hated castles. No wonder she sent Penelope and Will to do this task for her, she always liked to keep up the appearance of the all-American housewife. She'd send her kids to the center of the earth if it meant she could keep up being 'neighborly'.

When they arrived at the house, they both stood there for a moment. Neither of them have actually been this close to the house before. Though, in the end, it was Penelope that ended up knocking.

"Let's just get this over with," Will muttered, making his sister roll her eyes.

Penelope stood there in silence as she held the cake, when nobody answered, she knocked again.

"Maybe, they're not here," Will offered, when suddenly the door flung open. At the entrance was a little girl who looked around the age of eleven. She had curly bright red hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked in a soft, English accent.

Penelope smiled, "Hi, my name's Penelope. Uh, are your parents around anywhere?"

The little girl nodded before shouting out, "Father, there are people at the door!"

After a few moments a man approached the door, "Thank you, Francesca," he said, and then ushered his daughter to go off and play somewhere else. The man then just stood there and stared, he was fairly startling with his receding light blonde hair and hunch back. He wore all black and looked quite pale.

The man smiled down at both the Majors siblings, "Hello."

It took awhile for one of them to reply, but in the end it was Penelope, "Hello, my name's Penelope Majors and this is my brother William."

"Majors?" the man asked with slight interest.

"Yes. My parents Brad and Janet Majors, wanted you to have this cake as a welcome to the neighborhood," she said, handing him the cake.

"Well, erm… thank you, I guess. Did you say your parents were Brad and Janet Majors?"

"Yeah, do you know them?"

With another creepy smile, the man opened up the door a little wider, "I think you better both come inside."

"Why would we want to do that?" Will muttered, crossing his arms.

Penelope rolled her eyes and elbowed her rude brother in the chest, "You're too kind," she said, dragging Will into the house. What she saw next had her in awe. The living room was large and had a sort of gothic ambience to it. It was old and creepy, but beautiful in a way.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," the man said, shutting the door behind him.

"Who was at the door, Riff?" A woman said, walking out of the hallway and into the living room. She looked like an older version of the little girl, but was wearing a silk black dress, her face was white with makeup, and her hair was everywhere. She stared at 'Riff' and then at Penelope and Will, making her raise an eyebrow, "What do we have here? Visitors?"

"More than that, my dear," he said, "These are Brad and Janet's children."

The woman with the red puffy hair smiled evilly, "Well, I guess you could say the world _is_ a small place, or at least Denton is."

"How do you know our parents?" Penelope asked, not seeming to be affected by the two.

"It was quite a long time ago, you see. Let's just say we were acquainted over… car troubles." she said with a laugh.

"Yes, indeed," The man said, starting to circle around Penelope, "You look a lot like your mother. Doesn't she, Magenta?"

The woman nodded, and started to walk her way, "Yes, Riff Raff, yes she does. Looks nothing like Brad though."

"No, no she doesn't. Why do you think that is?"

"Brad actually isn't my real father," Penelope interjected.

"What a shame," Magenta said wistfully, "The boy looks just like him, yes?"

"Yes," Riff Raff agreed, as the both of them hovered over Will and Penelope.

Will, looking quite uncomfortable, cleared his throat, "Well, thank you… uh… It was nice to meet you both, but I really think we should be going."

"Why? We were just getting started."

"Yes, but our mother wants us home for dinner," he said, grabbing his sister's arm and started backing up towards the door.

"We're about to have dinner as well," Riff Raff smiled as he moved closer towards them, "You two should join us."

"No, we're fine," he said opening the door, practically dragging Penelope with him. Will was almost all the way outside, when he tripped and fell down on to the front porch, making Magenta and riff raff laugh.

Penelope bent down to help him, "Will, are you ok?"

Will nodded and aloud his sister to help him up. After the door shut, he could still hear their hysterical laughter. "Freaks," he muttered, walking off the porch.

"I thought they were interesting," she said.

"Sure, if you're into carnival acts."

Penelope shook her head in disappointment as she followed her brother. Half way down the road, she looked back at the house. There was something off about it. Penelope didn't understand why until she peered up at the top window, the blinds were cracked open. It was as if someone was watching her, but why? That, along with everything else made her wonder. It made her wonder who exactly those people in that house were, and what was their purpose.

* * *

"Children, dinner is prepared!" Magenta yelled out from the bottom of the steps, feeling a little out of sorts. It had been an odd day for her, seeing the Majors children like that. It was obvious that the young girl Penelope was Janet's daughter. She looked almost exactly like her, but nothing like Brad. Though, it made sense that it wasn't his, considering what happened seventeen almost eighteen long years ago. So, it could only have been two other people. The question was, whose was it?

Magenta was about to call again when she heard footsteps. She smiled and watched carefully as her daughter, Francesca, hopped down the stairs.

"I'm coming, mum," she said with slight annoyance.

"Come along, we mustn't keep your father waiting," she said before pulling Francesca off of the stairs and guiding her into the kitchen. When they arrived, Magenta sat Francesca down in the seat next to Riff Raff, who was sitting patiently in front of the meal his sister had so graciously made.

"This all looks delicious, my love," he said.

"Yes, well I've gotten rather good at it. Even after all these years, I'm still a damn domestic."

"It's called motherhood, my dear."

"So, it is," she said with a small laugh, "You know, I'm a bit worried. Those two children from earlier today, Brad and Janet's, what do you make of that?"

"It was just a coincidence, Magenta, everything's fine… our covers not blown."

"Perhaps, but we should be careful. You know that girl is not Brad Majors' child, and I don't want her to go snooping around here for the truth."

"Yes, well I don't think we need to worry about that. After what happened today, those two won't be around here for a long while."

Magenta smiled as she cut the meat and passed it out plate by plate. Once everything was finished, she sat down next to her daughter, and looked at the only empty chair left, "Flynn!" she shouted, "If you are not down here in ten second, I will come up there and _personally_ bring you down here myself!"

"Always up in his room, playing with those chemicals, messing with earth technology," Riff Raff said, cutting into his slice of meat.

"Just like his father," Magenta mused.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered, but quickly shut his mouth when he heard the young Furter boy come down the stairs.

Flynn ran into the dining room as he fixed his old t-shirt, looking quite disorganized. His curly locks of hair looked tangled and oily and they were constantly falling in his face, his skin was pale from staying inside all day, and his eyes looked tired and dark from his smudged eyeliner, which surprisingly was the only type of makeup he wore.

Flynn quietly made his way to the table and sat down next to his uncle. He picked up his fork and started to pick at his food, not really eating anything. After awhile, he started to just watch everyone eat. Magenta finally took notice.

"Flynn? Do you not like what I've cooked?"

Flynn looked up from his plate, "I do, and it's a lovely meal, aunty Magenta. I'm just not all that hungry."

"It's the fumes," Riff stated, "You shouldn't be messing with those chemicals before eating. It'll ruin your appetite."

Magenta dropped her fork and looked at Flynn in surprise, "Are you sick? Some earthling chemicals are dangerous. Maybe it's something you've mixed that's making you ill."

"Or it's a girl," Francesca piped up, which earned a kick to her knee.

"It's not a _girl_ ," Riff Raff assured, "Besides, he knows the rules, and he knows he's not allowed to leave the house. There is no possible way he could have met one."

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway," Flynn muttered, "I wouldn't talk to anyone."

"That doesn't matter," he snapped, "You know why you can't leave this house. You know why you can't interact with humans."

"Why?" Flynn said, anger building up inside him, "Because you think I'll become more like him, my father. I know what you thought of him, and you think of me the same. You think I'm a monster."

"No we don't," Magenta argued, "We love you, Flynn, and we keep you here for your own good."

"I fail to see it that way."

Riff Raff shook his head, "What exactly are you getting so worked up about, Flynn? You've never talk to me about this before?"

Before Flynn could answer that question, Francesca spoke up, "He's been watching this earthling, the one who visited us this afternoon. Flynn's been watching her walk to and from school from his telescope. I've seen him!"

Both Riff Raff and Magenta looked at Flynn in shock, making him lose his temper, "You better shut up, you little brat, or I'll use Uncle's laser to blast you to the farthest moon!"

Francesca made a face at him, "You couldn't zap the broad side of a spaceship!"

"Enough!" Riff raff bellowed, making the other three jump, "Flynn, I forbid you to see that girl. No good will come of it."

"But, uncle, I-"

"No good will come of it," he repeated, "Besides, we don't need you fawning over some earthling, we have bigger issues. We've tracked Carter here in Denton, we just don't know where he's hiding. Also, the queen is fading fast, and we need you to be there when she goes, so you can claim the throne. And, because of that, the Transylvanian council has given us a deadline… we need to capture Carter and bring him back to transsexual by the end of next month, or we'll all be facing dire consequences. So, I need you head in this, Flynn. I need your cooperation, along with you silence."

Flynn, who had been _silent_ long enough, had grown weary of his uncle's requests. He slowly rose up from the table and smiled, "And you shall receive it… IN ABUNDANCE," he roared, slamming his fists on the table, before storming off to his room.

Magenta stood up to go after him, but was soon stopped by her brother, "Let him go," he said, as she sat back down with a nod.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he offered, after a moment of silence.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she huffed, returning to her meal.

Once he arrived to his room, Flynn slammed the door behind him. He then all but threw himself on the bed and let out a groan of agony. Why couldn't his uncle just listen to him? It was bad enough he had to stay isolated, but to have no one to truly talk to, it hurt.

No one was listening to him. They didn't listen to him when he said he didn't want to rule over Transsexual, and they didn't listen when he said he didn't want to come with them to this brainwashed town, and they were most certainly not listening to him now. It made Flynn wonder, if his aunt and uncle hadn't killed his parents, what their advice would have been to him.

On what his uncle had described of his Flynn's parents, his father, probably wouldn't have cared what he did. His mother on the other hand, would have probably wanted him to do anything to be with this girl. So, what was he to do? He had never defied his guardians, his leaders, always following commands, because it was easier to go along. He was quiet and a recluse. Did he have it in him to stand up to his uncle Riff Raff? The man who had raised him? And, was this beautiful girl worth it?

Flynn sighed, looking around his room. There were common chemicals, and gadgets he's created over the years from earth's technology scattered across his room. These were the products of his loneliness. Perhaps that's why his father had to build a man, because no one else understood what he needed. Maybe, his 'creation' was for something other than his own sexual desires. Maybe, his father was just as alone on this planet as Flynn was right now.

He soon got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his telescope. As he peered through, adjusting the lens, he wondered if there was something creepy about this. Once Flynn focused in on the house across the street, he saw the girl who called herself Penelope, sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. _What an object of absolute beauty,_ he thought to himself.

Flynn stared for a little while longer, when suddenly he heard on knock on his door. "Go away," he said aloud.

The door opened slowly to reveal it was Magenta, "Flynn, it's me… I came to check up on you."

"I don't need any 'checking up' on, thank you."

Magenta smiled sadly, stepping into the room, "I understand you're frustrated with your uncle, but he's only doing what's best for you. I know he may be a bit harsh sometimes."

"Possibly due to his hostility and incompetence," Flynn grumbled, earning a stern look from his aunt.

"Listen, I talked to him, and he said that maybe he'll let you leave the house once in awhile."

Flynn's face brightened at this, "What? How did you get him to-

Magenta raised her hand to silence him, "But, you can only leave to help us on the mission. I don't want you around the Majors girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, aunty Magenta," he said before she shut the door to leave. A smile crept upon his face; this was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Penelope visits our favorite transvestite and a few other loveable characters in a dream, and Penelope meets Flynn for the first time.**


End file.
